Amberpaw
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: Amberpaw was a she-cat who was hated by her own clan. With only the medicine cat, her brother, the leader, and a few other by her side. How will she show her clan her worth? When a dreams haunt her and a new prophecy. How can she save will all the clans!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors in any way, shape, or form.

**Amberpaw: The day before apprenticeship(prologue)**

"_Stick and stones may break my bones, but the glares will always hurt the most."_

"You are the chosen one," A sweet melodic voice resonated through my dreams as I saw a vision of vines covered in blood and flames almost touching the vines. The bloody vines were trapping everything. My eyes pried open, cold sweat was dripping from my forehead. The other kits were by their mothers, huddled from the chill of leaf-bare. The sun was shining, but the wind still froze the RiveClan camp. I woke up alone and shivering as usual. I have no mother and no one wants to take care of me, not even one of the queens.

"Amberkit," A deep voiced called out to me from outside the Queens' Den.

A charcoal colored cat with light brown eyes came in. This was one of the few cats in my clan who actually cared for me. My brother, Tangleclaw was one of my most precious and trusted person in my life. Along with him was Cloudstar and Snowheart. Cloudstar was the leader of RiverClan who has always treated me with kindness and Snowheart who has always looked at my scratched after a run-in with some other cats in the clan.

"Amberkit, hello, hello, are you in there," Tangleclaw said worriedly.

"I'm fine, sorry I got dazed," I answered back.

"You're thinking of tomorrow, aren't you," he smirked.

I smiled. Even though that was not what I was thinking of, I was still excited for it. Tonight was the day that I would finally become an apprentice. Luckily Cloudstar treated my equally so I would get my apprenticeship like everyone else. Unfortunately not everyone in my clan was not happy about it. I was worried that I would be with a cat that hates me like everyone else. What had I ever done to them. I was born without parents and with only a brother. And then showered in glares and insults. Even the other kits who are younger than I am insult me. It hurts, the glares hurt so much. Each one pierces me so hard. They hurt so much more that any other things that they do. Their full hate poured onto me. Come on, Amberkit, do not get like that. Remember that tonight I would become Amber_paw_!

"Amberkit, Amberkit, I lost you again," Tangleclaw's voice called again.

"Oops, Sorry," I said apologetically.

Tangleclaw smiled and suddenly frowned. "I have something to tell you later so meet me at the river later, we'll catch some fish, too," Tangleclaw told me.

"Ok," I replied.

"Tangleclaw, where are you," Ashpaw called out.

"Sorry, I gotta go. That ball of energy won't go away until I do train him," Tangleclaw said.

Ashpaw was a couple moons older than I was. He was Tangleclaw's apprentice and was really hyper. he used to be like the others; hateful and rude. But he changed after meeting us, he's actually become nice.

I wonder what Tangleclaw wants to tell me. It can't be too bad, we rarely keep secrets to each other. Unless, does he have a mate! No Way! Uh Un, impossible. How did this idea ever pop in my head. He can't have a mate, it-it-it's not possible. Hmmm, who could it be? I walked out of the den and wandered of again. Not that anyone cared or noticed. Cloudstar and were too busy to notice. Tangleclaw is training Ashpaw. The other cats don't care that much.

"Ummm, Amberkit," a shy voice called out behind me.

I turned around and there in front of me was Skykit. Not that Skyjit was bad at all, no it was the opposite. He was always in the background. I couldn't tell if he hated me or wants to be my friend. Skykit was becoming an apprentice today to so I would be sure he'd be more excited.

"-you going," Skykit finished.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again," I asked,

"Where are you going," Skkit asked, his voice getting louder, "You know that kits are not allowed to travel on their own."

"Aw, come on Skykit," I gave him the super cute kitty cat look I always gave Tangleclaw.

A tinge of red appeared on his face and for a moment he didn't speak.

"Skykit, are you okay," I said worriedly, "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Skykit replied after a few minutes shaking his head.

"Okay, then you can come explore with me," I responded.

"What!" Skykit said a little loud.

"Shh, do you want everyone to hear,' I scolded him.

"But-but, we might get in trouble," Skykit said nervously.

"That's whats so fun about it," I smirked.

Skykit sighed, "Fine, but I'm only coming to keep you outta trouble."

I smiled, I had gotten him out of his shell from earlier. I guess Skkit wasn't like the others. He could be really sweet. We continued down the path into the dark forest.

"Don't you think we've done enough exploring, we should go back," Skykit suggested.

"Nah, it's getting really fun. Don't be a spoils sport," I replied.

We continued and suddenly I heard these big long steps behind us.

"AHHHH! IT"S A MONSTER!" I screamed.

Skypaw shook in fear and he turned around. Right before us was...

Dusktail, Skypaw's mother.

"Skykit, Amberkit," her voice shook in burning fury.

She pulled me harshly by my ear while Skykit followed not knowing what to do. My ear hurt so bad, but that was imaginable. Dusktail, like the others hated me. We finally reached camp, I could feel my ear burn on pain.

"Amberkit, you insolent brat," Dusktail voice shook, "How dare you force Skykit into going with you into the woods. I don't care if you died, but my poor little Skykit,"

"Mom, I wasn't forced," Skykit reasoned.

"Don't lie for _this_ thing," Dusktail said, her voice sickly sweet.

"I really didn-" I tried to finish.

"Shut up, you don't deserve to talk," Dusktail screamed.

My ear started to fall in sadness. I could almost feel the tears starting to fall, but I didn't let the. Not now, I can't show weakness. I saw Skykit apologetic eyes and the Dusktail's raised claw ready to strike me. I closed my eyes, I guess I'll need to go see Snowheart today, too.

_Smack!_

I heard a loud smack, but I felt no pain.

"Stop," A voice called out.

I opened my eyes to see Skykit covering me, who protected me sporting a red scratch on his cheek. Dusktail had shocked eyes at where her son was. By us was Cloudstar with a cold gaze on Dusktail.

"Dusktail, leave," Cloudstar said as Dusktail slunk to the Queens' Den, "Amberkit, take Skykit to Snowheart."

I took his to the Medicine Cat Den quickily and gave him a quick lick of comfort. He turned bright red, I wonder if he was sick. Snowheart murmured something about "lovebirds." I wonder what that is. I saw Tangleclaw motion for me to come with him, my apprenticeship would be soon. I followed him to the river, luckily he had not seen what had happened before.

"Amberkit," he started, "I think you outta know the truth now."

"What truth, is it as I thought. You have a mate," I responded slyly.

He gave me a look of how off topic I was so I just dropped it.

"It's about our parents," he said.

"Parents, why should we care. They abandoned us, died, whatever," I said.

"No, what I'm telling is the truth. At the time, you were barely a moon old. I was 6 moons old," he told me, "Our mother, Honeyfur betrayed the clan."

He continued, "She fell in love with a WindClan cat called Leaftail. They secretly had me and you without the clan knowing. At first they thought I was an abandoned RiverClan kit and you, too. When there was a battle between WindClan and RiverClan, our mother left to fight with WindClan. She betrayed and fought against her own clan. So now all the cats still hold the grudge on us. You look like Honeyfur the most so they use you as the scapegoat. I'm sorry, but you had to know."

I stood there in shock for a while and Tangleclaw had a sad look on his face. I can not believe that my own mother left her own clan, everyone. How could she, a love between clans is not allowed. Now I finally understood. I finally knew what the glares were for, the hits, everything. And I thought, what a stupid idiot the cats are. Don't they know that kits are not the exact thing as their mothers. Okay, I have a renewed determination to show them wrong.

"Okay, let's go become an apprentice," I said motivated.

"S-So you're okay," Tangleclaw stuttered.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"I hope you'll be okay after tonight," Tangleclaw whispered.

I wondered what he was talking about, was he talking about the ceremony. But it looked like that he never said anything.

""Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Riverrock(?) for a Clan meeting!" Cloudstar yowled. "Today we meet for the apprenticeship of the kits. Skykit, Amberkit, and Sunkit.

Me and Tangleclaw scrambled to Riverrock for a meeting. The time had finally come, my apprenticeship. I saw Sunkit and Skykit, whose wound was already looking better. I ran up to stand in the front with them, and the multiple tries to stop me from other cats.

"Sunkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw.," Cloudstar spoke, "Sunpaw has a special place in this clan. She shall be Medicine Cat Apprentice. Snowheart, teach her well."

The two stepped forward and slightly touched noses, I even saw Sunpaw's hidden excitement.

"Skykit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw," Cloudstar mewed, "Willowheart, you shall be Skypaw's mentor. You have been a wonderful deputy, pass this all to Skypaw."

They touched noses, but I saw how nervous Skypaw was. I smiled in his direction, but I didn't think he saw. My turn was soon, I was so nervous. Would my mentor shun me as well.

"Amberkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw," Cloudstar smiled, "I will be your mentor, and I will pass on all my skill onto you."

What! Wow! Cloudstar was my mentor. I gazed in shock as I padded up to him. We slowly touched noses. Then I heard shouts...

"What, no, not that _thing, _she can not be mentored by Cloudstar," one cat spoke.

"Does she even have the right to be an apprentice," another spoke.

"I think that we should cast her out," another spoke.

"SILENCE!" Cloudstar yowled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked onto Cloudstar. "Do you defy my judgment, Amberpaw is like any apprentice so she shall be an apprentice to a mentor who can treat her fairly."

No one defied or spoke any more.

Everyone shouted, "Skypaw, Sunpaw, Skypaw, Sunpaw, Skypaw, Sunpaw!"

Not one of them spoke my name except me own brother who was desperately trying others to say it, and Snowheart. Ashpaw was also saying it, equally embarrassed by his own mentor.

Cloudstar gave a sad glance in my direction. It would be fine, its always like this. I'll be okay. I brushed a tear that no one saw. Well I thought no one saw, until Skypaw gave a lick to me ear. He smiled. I knew Skypaw would be there for me.

I padded to the new apprentice den that I would be sleeping in.

When I walked in there with Skypaw by my side. Sunpaw ignored me completely, not even glancing at me as she left to go to the Medicine Cat den. Tinpaw gave my a curt nod because his mother did not hate me like the others. He also wasn't like the others. Tinpaw headed to the edge of the Apprentice den to sleep, Ashpaw was jumping all the place, really excited I had come. I was starting to get really sleepy, I learned way to much. I nodded of to sleep, last thing I knew was Skypaw coming to sleep by me.

A/N: Hi everybody. Thanks for reading Amberpaw, I hoped you liked you. If your a nice person review review REVIEW!! Have a good day!


	2. Allegiances

_**RiverClan Allegiances**_

**Leader: **Cloudstar – White tom with blue streaks

Apprentice: Amberpaw

**Deputy: **Willowheart – dark brown tom

Apprentice: Skypaw

**Medicine Cat: **Snowheart – White she-cat with blue muzzle

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Warriors: **Tangleclaw – charcoal colored tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Streamfur – blueish tint colored tom with a white tail

Apprentice: Tinpaw

Silverheart – silver she-cat with one black stripe on face

Frosttail – white she-cat with blue muzzle

Angelfur – very light brown she-cat with with paws

Waterstream – white tom with blue stripes

**Apprentices: **Amberpaw – Amber colored she-cat with white eyes

Tinpaw – Silver tom with black paws

Ashpaw – Charcoal colored tom

Sunpaw – white she-cat with yellow tint

Skypaw – white tom with gray eyes

**Queens:** Brightflower – Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Kits: Vinekit and Firekit

Dusktail – honey colored she cat

Minnowheart – Brown she-cat with white ears

**Elders:** Scarclaw – Black tom with scar on his eye

Whitesky – White tom with blue eyes

Cherrytail – Light brown she cat with a red tint

_**Other Cats in Other Clans or Outside the Clans **_

**Leaders:**

Littlestar - WindClan

Rainstar – ThunderClan

Stormstar – ShadowClan

**Others:**

Dawnpaw: ThunderClan Medicine Cat Apprentice

Twilightpaw: ThunderClan Apprentice

Icepaw: WindClan Apprentice

Cloverpaw: ThunderClan Apprentice

Lilypaw: WindClan Apprentice

Softpaw: WindClan Medicine Cat Apprentice


	3. Love, Life, Death, Hatred

**Amberpaw: Life, Death, and Hatred**

"_Death is another life in itself"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own the ideas andthe characters.

**HI everyone! I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, story alerted, favorited, etc, this story. I hope you like this new chappie! I also changed some things of the last 2 chappies so if you read them before, please reread them. I changed little things like sunpaw's mentor and more allegiances. **

"Fire will save all," said a voice in my head. A picture of darkness shrouding four symbols which were too dark for me to see. Vines were in the darkness, helping it trap the symbols. Suddenly a fire came up, and the darkness died down a little. A dawning light came up and went next to the vines, in a flash the dawn faded leaving only wisps. The vines lashed out in surprise and destroyed the darkness. The fire was in the middle surrounded by ice, lilies, clover, a soft wisp clouds around, and a single moon and sun above it. The symbols came into view. The first symbol was a cat with a lightning bolt across it. Another symbol was a cat with semicircle eyes and mouth. The other symbol was a cat with a wind symbol in it. The last symbol was a cat with two waves in it. These symbol, they're the clan symbol of the four clans. Another voice spoke, "Tangled Vines will destroy darkness as Dawn's light fades, leaving only the future. Amber Fire will save all, the chosen eight will triumph over the darkness. Twilight lifts, Ice freezes, Clovers rise, Lilies scatter, Sun soars, Soft Wisps flutters Dawn fades, and the fire will blaze. Eight are chosen, seven will live."

"Amberpaw, wake up," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and saw Skypaw's worried eyes. "Skypaw," I choked out.

"Are you alright? You keep on thrashing around," he asked.

"I'm okay, I just keep on getting these weird dreams," I responded.

"Dreams?" he cocked his head in one direction.

I laughed a little, "Never mind."

I arose a little when I heard a loud scream.

We along with multiple other cats raced to the screaming she-cat. I could see the silver fur and recognized Streamfur. She was in the forest and wouldn't move her head from something on the ground.

"Move aside," Cloudstar ordered.

I saw his eyes widen at the sight. I heard loud gasps everywhere, what was going on. The other cats were blocking my sight.

"Good riddance, now we need the other one dead," I heard a tom whisper.

Was someone dead, other clan person. Sure no one would say that about someone in their own clan. Cloudstar must've heard because he gave that tom a hard glare.

"Everyone leave," Cloudstar said in anger.

I started to pad away with everyone else.

"Amberpaw, you stay. Snowheart, Ashpaw, you, too," Cloudstar said.

Skypaw looked at me and gave me a quick lick on the ear.

Cloudstar then added, "Skypaw, you can stay."

I brightened up as Skypaw stood by my side.

"Come with me," Cloudstar called to us.

I followed him beside Skypaw, Ashpaw, and Snowheart.

I saw a limp paw from a tree's trunk. So it was a dead body. I stared and when I saw the body I started to break down.

"No," I whispered.

In front of me laid Tangleclaw, limply lying there. In his hand were the stains of some berries. Deathberries were scattered around his body and his eyes were dull with no life. My body shook and I fell to the ground.

"Tangleclaw, wake up," I pleaded.

The body didn't budge.

"Tangleclaw. stop joking," I said getting a little louder.

The body looked like it moved a little, was he really playing with. Then the body stilled, was it my imagination.

"Amberpaw," Cloudstar whispered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! TANGLECLAW, I DON'T WANT YOU TO PLAY ANYMORE!" I screamed.

I saw Cloudstar lead Snowheart and a saddened Ashpaw. Skypaw was still by me, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Tangleclaw, wake up, please wake up. I can't deal with all this pain alone. I can't, I just can't. Please, why are you doing this. Please I beg you, open your eyes. Open them and say this is all a joke, please. Hahaha, see its funny," I begged with a strained laugh.

When I saw no reply, when I saw no movement. I completely broke down.

"TANGLECLAW, NOOOO!" I screamed realizing this was no joke.

I slowly padded away from the body. My eyes were emotionless, I felt like I was nothing. Couldn't of Tangleclaw taken me with him?! I can't bear this burden by myself. I felt that my life had no meaning, why couldn't I die now.

Suddenly I felt something come in front of me. I looked up to see Skypaw's blue eyes.

"Skypaw," I murmured.

"Amberpaw, I don't want you to die...ever. Please I know what you're thinking, Please don't think that way," Skypaw said understandingly.

"I'm fine Skypaw," I said trying to act cheerful.

"Amberpaw, you really don't have to act so strong. You can cry, any cat would," Skypaw said.

That did it for me. A string inside me snapped, I couldn't hold back my tears any more. Slowly drop by drop they fell. I didn't realize it until I touched my cheeks and felt the wet tears. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned against Skypaw's shoulder and cried like never before.

I cried for Tangleclaw's death, I cried for myself a little bit, I cried for the glares, the beatings, and the directed hate. I cried for everything I had held in, everything I never truly wanted to show weakness in. Before I knew it, it was getting dark. I padded back to my brother's dead body to say my last farewell. Strangely the leaves were in a different position. And where the body laid, now had a stack of leaves.

"Skypaw," I murmured, "Skypaw."

Skypaw reached beside.

"Did Cloudstar or Snowheart take the body," I asked worriedly.

"Um, no. No one passed us," he responded, "Why?'

"The body's gone," I replied shocked.

"The body just can't get up and walk away," he replied and looked where I was looking.

His eyes slowly widened in shock. We locked eyes and started racing back to camp.

"Cloudstar!" we shouted together.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"The body, uh...kinda disappeared," I told him.

Cloudstar looked as if I had just grew another head. We took him back and his eyes widened like Skypaw's had.

Suddenly he barked out orders.

"Willowheart, gather up a patrol. I need 2 patrol, 3 cats each. We're looking for a missing body," he ordered.

Willowheart looked like Cloudstar had gone crazy. But he knew better than to defy Cloudstar's orders. He raced off to gather more cats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a Dark Cave

"It seemed like your plan worked out," a dark figure said.

"yea, but now I gotta wash this scent away," another one replied.

"Any regrets?" the first one asked.

"Just two, two she-cats who are special to me," the other one replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RiverClan camp

"Sorry, Cloudstar, we didn't find anything," Willowheart said.

Amberpaw put her head down in sadness as she headed toward the apprentice den.

Sunpaw came and said, "I don't see what's the big deal about this tom called Tangleclaw? I mean, my mom said that he's a freak and shouldn't of been born in the first place."

Rage boiled in me and I was about to strike her, but Skypaw held me back.

"Why," I started, "Why does everyone hate me so much. What did I ever do to you. The glares. the hate, the beating, you even don't care about my own brother's death."

Sunpaw looked at me with shocked eyes at what I had endured. I continued, "You always had such a good life, do you now what harshness is really like. While you get a warm mother to be by, in no leaf I had to huddle to myself. I've had no mother, no father, all I had was my brother. But now he's gone. What pain had you ever gone through, hunger is that it? Have you ever been hit by your own clanmates, given wounds before you're able to walk, having kits younger than you hate you. Why, why is this clan so stereotypical!"

I raced of into the forest and gave a Skypaw a look of "please leave me alone." I knew he'd understand and I heard no pads after me.

I started the loneliness of the forest over me. I looked down to see two small paws in front of me. In front of me was Sunpaw.

"What do you want," I said harshly.

"I-I want," she stuttered, "I want to say sorry. Ever since I was a kit, my mother always told me about bad things about you and your brother. I always believed her. I never thought about how harsh you had it. I'm really sorry. Ca- Can we start over?"

I looked into her eyes and saw that she truly meant it. I put on a tough smile and mewed, "Sure."

We padded off into the apprentice den where Skypaw was waiting for me. All the apprentices were asleep already. I said bye to Sunpaw who headed to the medicine cat den and went next to Skypaw.

I pushed all the bad memories from today into the back of my mind. In here with Skypaw, Ashpaw, Cloudstar, Snowheart, and my new friend Sunpaw, I became happy. Maybe my life isn't as bad as I thought. I drifted to sleep, my last thought was _'I hope my brother is truly happy now.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leader's Den

Snowheart spoke, "Cloudstar I received a new prophecy today. It said Vine and Fire together will vanquish the darkness."

Cloudstar thought for a moment, "Then it seems the new kits, Vinekit and Firekit are the prophesized ones."

Snowheart replied, "I hope you right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ThunderClan Apprentice Den

Cloverpaw awoke in cold sweat, "What was that!"

She had just received the strange dream with a voice saying, "You are destined to help the chosen one."

She remembered dreaming of vines, light, lilies, and some other things, she didn't remember it all.

"It was just a nightmare," she concluded.

"Shut up," growled Twilightpaw.

Twilightpaw had woken up earlier to the same dream that Cloverpaw just received.

"But-But, aw fine," she gave up.

They both put their heads down and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ThunderClan Medicine Cat Den

"Dawn fades, but you will help the blazing fire," a voice called out after receiving the dream given earlier to other cats.

"Wait, come back," Dawnpaw whispered as her head rose, "Could this be my first sign from StarClan."

Dawnpaw thought about the vines, "Tangle Vines, StarClan, I hope your okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WindClan Apprentice Den

Lilypaw moved back in forth in her tight spot in the den.

She had just received a very weird dream, the same one given to the other cats.

"Stop moving," Icepaw shouted.

"Sorry," Lilypaw murmured.

They both had received the same dream as 8 others had received.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WindClan Medicine Cat Den

Thump! Softpaw woke with a jolt, she had just received an odd dream. She had heard Medicine cats received dreams, but they were so hard to decipher. _'I will help the chosen one,' _she thought, _'what does that mean.'_

She rested on her paws and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RiverClan Medicine Cat Den

Sunpaw had thought of what she had done to Amberpaw and was disgusted with herself. How could she have been so stupid. Well beyond that, what the heck did that dream mean. She had only been an apprentice two days before receiving a dream, but it was so confusing. I'm gonna help the chosen one. I'll have to ask Snowheart later was what she thought as she went back to sleep.

**A/N: Wow that was the longest chappie of Amberpaw I ever wrote. 8 ½ pages, wow. Almost as long as my Snape story! Well I hope everyone like this chappie. I worked hard on it so yea. I based character, the 8 prophesized ones on me and my friends. Please, Please, Please, Please REVIEW!! Or maybe I receive an unmotivationness. If you don' t not only will I have unmotivationness, the plot bunny will get angry at you and send her bunny armies to attack you when you sleep! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	4. AN I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone. I am so sorry for such a long delay in my writing!!! Our computer seriously died a long time ago and I kinda just didn't write after we fixed the problem. It's no excuse though. The stories I had up, which are Hikari(Hana Yori Dango) and Amberpaw(Warriors) are longly needed for updating and many love and have favorited them. Unfortunately, currently I have long interest in them and have little to no inspiration in them. I could leave them up as I have and hope to gain interest one day, enough to update. But I doubt that it will happen. I have stories that I do plan to put up and I greatly hope that you'll read them. One of them, a Harry Potter story, and the other, a Bleach/Naruto crossover, will be put up soon. I am so sorry for the possible ending of these two stories, especially since Hikari was my first story I have ever tried writing. Finally, I would like to put Amberpaw and Hikari for adoption. If you do want to, please put it in a review or PM. I had many ideas for these stories, but now no motivation to write them and more. So if you adopt it, I will tell you them but you need not use them. If no one does, it will stay up and I might continue it, but I don't know. I'm soooo sorry!

Formerly Known as Leafdrop

Now Known as Kanshisha Miko

Thanks for all the previous support!


	5. AN2

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to let you guys know that so far no one has adopted Hikari and Amberpaw. I have gotten a few reviews to request that I continue it. In case other do feel the same way, I'm replying to you all. For Amberpaw, I don't think I can. I'm sorry, but I've really lost interest in the story and the series as the a whole. If no one really wants to adopt it, then I will probably either delete it or some other thing. For Hikari, it is an possibility. It was my first story and I still do love Hana Yori Dango. I'm watching the recent Chinese version currently. If I do find time to continue it, I will. I just don't know if I can fit it in with my other two stories that I'm really interested to start posting up. If someone wants to adopt it, go ahead. Thanks for reading this. And I'm really sorry!

~Miko~


End file.
